Amnesia
by anotherusermore
Summary: I remember the day you told me you were leaving, I remember the make up running down your face and the dreams you left being, you didn't need them like every single wish we ever made I wish that I could wake up with amnesia forget about the stupid little things Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you and the memories i never can't scape ...


Unos debiles rayos de sol se filtran por la ventana de mi habitacion.

El dia llego.

El dia en que definitivamente la pierdo.

Me levanto sin muchas ganas y camino hacia el baño, mirando mi triste reflejo que grita la actividad que he estado llevando a cabo toda la noche.

Llorar.

Y el motivo es solo uno.

Ella lo eligio a el, eligio vivir una vida de fantasia, llena de falsedad por que piensa que su vida sera mas facil, por que piensa que pelear por mi no vale la pena.

Si supiera que yo por ella daria la vida.

No se si sea bueno o malo el hecho que nunca lo sabra, por que nunca llegue a decirselo, por que por mucho que la amo, jamas llegue a rebajarme de esa manera frente a ella, tal vez la perderia a ella, pero aun me quedaba mi dignidad… o eso creo.

Si hubiera sabido que durante el verano nos ibamos a acercar de esa manera, pensaria que era una locura, que despues de encontrarnos accidentalmente en ese parque, despues de conversar de cosas vanales y de silencios incomodos, un tema nos conectaria de una manera tan poderosa.

Estrellas.

Desde que era pequeña me encantaba mirar el cielo, solia subir al tejado de mi casa por la ventana de mi habitacion, y perderme durante horas, haciendo formas uniendo las estrellas y maravillandome con su brillo.

Sin saber que una chica a unos cuantos kilometros de distancia hacia lo mismo.

Esa tarde ella me lo dijo como algo sin importancia, como si tuviera miedo de que la molestara por ese motivo, lo cierto fue que me dejo sin palabras, y solo pude murmurar un "tu tambien?" Y ahí fue donde todo comenzo, nos quedamos recostadas en el cesped hasta que anochecio y admiramos lo que nos unio, lo que nos conectaria de una manera especial.

Desde esa tarde, todos los dias nos veiamos para conversar, ya era en el parque o en alguna cafeteria, hasta un dia en el que me invito a dormir a su casa, acepte sin dudarlo.

Solo entrar a su habitacion quede sin aliento.

El techo estaba pintado de color azul oscuro y pegado en el habia montones de estrellas, las cuales mas tarde, al apagar las luces me daria cuenta que brillaban en la oscuridad.

Tenia un telescopio grande y blanco, igual al mio, su habitacion era color blanco y olia a lavanda, amaba ese olor.

Esa noche fue la primera vez que nos besamos.

No fue algo planeado, simplemente paso y lo inicie yo.

Mirarla hablar mientras observaba por la mirilla del telescopio fue demasiado para mi, la manera en que sus labios se movian y la luz de la luna iluminaba su cara haciendo sus razgos mucho mas definidos, el brillo en sus ojos y la manera en que me sonrio al voltear a verme me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba desde hace tiempo, que yo misma lo disfrazaba pensando que odiaba cada cosa que ella hacia, cuando en verdad me encantaba.

Asi que corte la distancia que nos separaba y la bese.

Al principio pense que ella me empujaria y me correria de su casa, pero sorprendentemente respondio y nos besamos, no se por cuanto tiempo, pero cuando nos separamos estabamos sin aliento y sedientas de mas.

A partir de esa noche ya nada fue igual.

Nos veiamos para ver las estrellas, para andar en bicicleta, para ir al lago a nadar, no importaba lo que hicieramos, siempre terminaba de la misma manera, besandonos apasionadamente durante largo tiempo, no hablabamos de lo que sentiamos, ni de a donde nos llevaba esto, solo disfrutabamos el momento, inconsiente que con cada encuentro, lo que sentia se iba intensificando.

Hasta que una noche paso.

Estabamos recostadas en su cama, besandonos lentamente, mientras la luz de la luna entraba por su ventana y nos iluminaba a ambas.

Sus besos eran tiernos, no habia rastro de la desesperacion que siempre predominaba nustros encuentros, sus manos acariciaban mi pelo y rasguñaban ligeramente el cuero cabelludo mientras en mi boca morian pequeños gemidos de satisfaccion, yo acariciaba su cintura, sintiendome especialmente conectada a ella en ese momento.

Senti mi corazon latir mas y mas rapidoy las palabras salieron sin siquiera darme cuenta: "te quiero"….

Ella abrio los ojos y miro fijamente los mios, buscando no se, talvez mentira o arrepentiemiento, pero la verdad es que me senti muy bien diciendolo que no me eche para atrás.

Y ella me sorprendio con un: "yo tambien" que encendio fuego en nuestros cuerpos, desencadenando que aquella noche hicieramos el amor por primera vez.

Desde ese dia, hablabamos mas de nuestros sentimientos, nos abrazabamos al dormir, nos acurrucabamos para ver peliculas, actuabamos como una pareja, pero no lo eramos, nunca hablamos de etiquetas y al finalizar el verano todo seguia igual.

El primer dia de clases fue extraño.

Entrar al colegio y ver todas esas caras conocidas, saber que no podria pasear frente a ellos con ella de la mano, o besarla contra los casilleros como los chico y las chicas usualmente hacian.

Esos eran mis pensamientos mientras caminaba hacia mi casillero a dejar mis libros cuando lo vi.

Ella platicaba con el, su exnovio, mientras ambos sonreian y ella jugaba con un mechon de su pelo.

Celos.

Pero que podria recliminarle? Ella no estaba conmigo, no oficialmente, pero bueno dijo que me queria no? Eso deberia significar algo… o tal vez no.

Y nuestras miradas se conectaron, al principio la note sorprendida, despues desvio su rostro hacia el y siguio platicando, como si nunca me hubiera visto.

Y dolio.

Dolio como nunca pense que lo haria.

Dos semanas despues del inicio de clases ella regreso con su ex, y mi corazon termino de romperse.

No es necesario decir que no volvimos a vernos para mirar las estrellas y que no regrese a su casa a pasar la noche, tampoco le pedi explicaciones, ni ella se veia muy necesitada de darmelas.

Nos veiamos en los pasillos y durante el glee club, pero no intercambiabamos palabra.

Hasta un dia.

Ya era tarde y estaba recargada en mi casillero buscando una caja de dulces que siempre traia conmigo, cuando escuche pasos apresurados acercandose, apenas levante la cabeza alguien avento un slushie en mi cara.

Ahora sentia lo que los demas cuando yo lo hacia.

Esos pasos se alejaron rapidamente, y me quede ahí, en medio del pasillo con slushie goteando de mi cara, un ardor incontenible en mi ojos y nariz, y aun sofocada por el intenso frio que me golpeo, ahora bajando por mi pecho.

De la nada una mano tomo la mia y me dirigio a los sanitarios, esche agua correr y seguido de eso, una toalla de papel humeda me limpiaba con cuidado la cara.

Ahí fue cuando la vi.

Era ella.

Tenia la cara seria de concentracion, mientras pasaba la toalla de papel por mis mejillas.

Y senti rabia.

Me aparte de ella y por un segundo mire dolor en su mirada.

-gracias, desde aquí puedo sola-

Las palabras me salieron con mas resentimiento del que hubiera querido, pero ella me habia hecho daño y ahora estaba aquí frente a mi, pretendiendo que no habia pasado nada, que todo el tiempo que pasamos juntas habia sido un sueño.

-lo siento-

Que sentia? Estar aquí conmigo? Haber invadido mi espacio personal? O sentia el hecho de haberme hecho sentir como una mierda todo este tiempo? Ignorarme en los pasillos y regresar con su exnovio sin darme primero una explicacion?

-no te entiendo, deveras que lo he intentado, pero no lo entiendo, que haces? Que me haces? Te parece justo venir y ayudarme como si nada hubiera pasado? Querer que mantengamos una conversacion decente como si nuestro pasado no valiera nada? Por que si esperabas eso, lamento decepcionarte, no pasara- y asi me di vuelta con la intencion de irme, pero su mano en mi brazo me detuvo, dandome vuelta tan rapidamente que no note cuando sujeto mi cara entre sus manos y me beso de la manera mas dulce y a la vez apasionada que jamas habia sentido.

No luche, por que no valia la pena hacerlo, el amor que sentia por ella derrumbo las murallas que hacia unos instantes habia levantado, y la bese con el mismo fervor que ella lo hacia, por que para que engañarme, la habia extrañado, la extrañe como una loca, y sentirla tan cerca a mi, respirando su perfume, acariciando su pelo, tocando su piel, me hizo sentir viva otra vez, aun sabiendo que no era mia.

Nunca lo fue.

Entonces tome conciencia de lo que hacia, y decidi dejarme llevar, si iba a ser la ultima vez, no desaprovecharia la oportunidad, aunque despues me sintiera como una mierda por hacerlo.

Deslice mis manos hasta sus piernas y la levante, haciendo que las entrelazara en mi cadera, senti su calor a traves de su ropa, la senti enredando sus dedos en mi cabello, los pequeños gemidos que soltaba cada vez que ejercia presion con mis caderas y mordia sus labios.

Camine hasta los lavabos y la sente ahí, me sujetaba tan fuerte con sus piernas que me dificultaba respirar.

No podria elegir una muerte mas placentera.

Y asi continuamos, nos despojamos de la ropa que nos estorbaba, nos acariciamos y nos besamos con desesperacion, recordando los viejos tiempos, recordando que no deveriamos estar haciendo esto, pero tratando de no darle importancia por el momento.

Sus dedos se deslizaban dentro y fuera de mi habilmente y los mios seguian su ritmo, arrancandonos gemidos de placer cuando llegamos juntas al climax, un climax que supo a despedida.

Alce la mirada y descubri unas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, habia tanta tristeza en sus ojos, que no pude evitar abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas.

Entonces ella hablo.

-me casare con finn-

Y mi mundo se derrumbo.

Me aleje de ella como si quemara, aunque alejandome de ella no apagaba el intenso dolor que sentia en el pecho, por que me hacia esto? Casarse? A los 17 años?

-estas embarazada?

Mis palabras salieron sin siquiera pensarlo, y su cara mostro una confusion que si no estuviera tan molesta y herida, me hubiera parecido adorable.

-que? No! Por supuesto que no!

No estaba embarazada, y acababa de hacer el amor conmigo, por que se casaba?

-no te entiendo, por que lo haces? Por que te casas? Que pasa con tus sueños? Con todo por lo que haz luchado?

Ella bajo la mirada, deslizandose para bajarse del lavamanos, colocandose la ropa correctamente antes de responderme.

-por que te quiero olvidar, quiero olvidar todo lo maravillosa que eres, las cosas hermosas que me haces sentir, por que no luchaste por mi cuando finn se acerco a mi, preferiste darte vuelta e irte, como crees que interprete eso? El me ofrece algo que estoy segura tu nunca me hubieras dado, yo no quiero vivir en la clandestinidad, y mas aun sin un titulo de por medio por que, que fuimos quinn? Amantes? Amigas con derecho? Dime! Que fuimos? Y crees que tienes el derecho de molestarte conmigo? Por que aquí tanto tu como yo tomamos decisiones equivocadas, tu creyendo que jugue contigo y alejandote, y yo pensando tontamente que lucharias por mi.

En este punto habia lagrimas en el rostro de ambas, lagrimas de arrepentimiento por lo cobarde que fui, lagrimas de desilusión por que no fui lo que ella queria que fuera, y ahora solo habia algo que queria pedirle con todo mi corazon, algo egoista pero que por lo menos haria el intento.

Y lo hice. Se lo pedi.

-No te cases…

Eso solo la hizo llorar con mas fuerza.

-Quinn…

-Por favor no te cases, no lo amas, como pretendes vivir una vida asi? Con un hombre que nunca vas a amar?

Me acerque a ella hasta quedar a unos centimetros de sus labios.

-El me ama Quinn, no quiero romperle el corazon.

-Entonces prefieres romper el mio?

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos y vi duda en ellos, sabia que no queria casarse, que lo hacia solo por el, y mi corazon se rompio un poco mas.

-Nunca me perdonaria si tus padres te echaran de casa otra vez, hacerte pasar por todo eso seria una tortura para mi.

-Y no es una tortura esto? Verte casarte con un hombre al que no amas?

-No puedo dar marcha atrás quinn, no le puedo hacer esto. Solo te puedo pedir tu apoyo por favor.

Y diciendo eso, se fue…

Di vueltas como loca alrededor del baño, me arrepenti de no haber tomado su mano e impedir que se fuera, pero esa habia sido su decision.

El tiempo paso, lo que pude hacer ya estaba hecho, asi que no la force mas a no casarse, segui con mi vida, llorando cada noche su decision y marando a las estrellas, epserando que ella tambien las estubiera mirando y pensando en mi, en lo que juntas formamos, aunque fue algo sin nombre se que algo importante, y que por lo menos yo, siempre lo tendria presente en mi mente y mi corazon.

Asi que toda esa serie de eventos me llevan a este presente, el dia de su boda.

Camino hacia el baño a darme una ducha, esperando que el agua lave todo el dolor y las lagrimas que se secaron en mi cara y asi tratar que se alivie un poco el zumbido que hay en mis oidos, no es mi mejor dia, ni lo sera el resto de mi vida.

Ella quiere que asista, quiere verme ahí, para que? No lo se, creo que es su manera de decir que no quiere ser la unica sufriendo en ese registro civil, pero es lo ultimo que hare por ella, ya que he decidido irme lejos de eesta ciudad, me mudare a california, lo mas lejos de ella, no puedo soportar la idea de verla con el, pensando todo el futuro que ella tenia por delante, desperdiciandolo de esa manera con el, pero como me lo he repetido infinitamente, esa fue su decision.

Me alisto y tardo mas de lo necesario ya que no puedo tapar estas ojeras profundas y mis ojos siguen irritados, pero lo logro y ya es bastante tarde, asi que solo tomo mis llaves y me subo al auto, quisiera no llegar pero se que ella no estaria muy feliz.

A los 10 minutos de camino escucho mi celular, es un mensaje, alejo la mirada del camino por un minuto y lo abro, es ella.

"donde estas? Ya vienes en camino? Te necesito aquí"

Me duelen sus palabras, y solo contesto con un: "voy en camino"

Despues de eso todo se vuelve negro….

Me duele respirar, no puedo abrir los ojos, escucho voces y algo de llanto, pero el dolor en mi garganta y la dificultad para respirar son mayores, intento mover mi mano pero tengo algo pegado a ella que me prohibe llegar hasta mi boca y quitarme lo que tengo metido en ella que me hace sofocarme.

Rapidamente alguien me sostiene y retira suavemente el respirador de mi boca, lo que me hace tomar grandes cantidades de aire por la boca y hace que mis pulmones se expandan, haciendo que sienta un dolor intenso por el esfuerzo.

Escucho gente entrando al lugar donde estoy examinandome y haceindome preguntas, pero mi cabeza duele demasiado y al tocarmela siento un venda cubriendola, no se que pasa, no se en donde estoy, me duele todo.

Un hombre con bata blanca me abre los ojos y me alumbra con una lampara dentro de ellos, me lastima pero comienzo a ver mas claramente, y me hace algunas preguntas, de las cuales no se la respuesta de casi ninguna.

Como te llamas?

Sabes que que año estas?

Eres consiente de lo que te sucedió?

No lo se, no se nada, no recuerdo nada, despues de mas examenes el doctor se retira y veo que personas entran por la puerta, una mujer rubia algo mayor, una chica latina y un rubia de ojos azules, algo en mi mente comienza a trabajar, se quienes son! Pero son recuerdos muy borrosos, el solo estar con ellas me tranquiliza y me hace sentir en un entorno familar.

Despues de unos momentos en los que ellas me dicen lo felices que estan de que yo halla despertado, finalmente les pregunto: me podrian decir sus nombres? Es que en verdad las reconozco pero no completamente, y alguien por favor me podria decir que me paso?

Ellas se miran entre si y comienzan a presentarse, la mujer mayor es mi madre, la latina y la rubia son santana y brittany, mis mejores amigas, y resulta que tuve un accidente de trafico mientras iba a la boda de una amiga.

Asi pasamos conversando un largo tiempo hasta que la puerta se abre abruptamente y veo a una morena de baja estatura y nariz algo peculiar entrar a la habitacion y mirarme fijamente durante un largo rato.

De pronto corre hacia mi y me abraza, de mas esta decir que ese es el abrazo mas doloroso que he tenido en mi vida y no tardo en hacerlo notar.

-oh dios mio! Lo siento lo siento! Por dios estas bien?

-si yo solo, creo que tengo algo roto por aquí y cualquier moviemiento duele horrores, amm y tu… quien eres?

Ella solo me mira sorprendida y voltea a ver a su alrededor, santana le explica que el accidente dejo secuelas en mi memoria y esperan que no sean permanentes, mientras conversan, no puedo alejar mi mirada de su dedo anular.

Ella tiene un anillo de matrimonio.


End file.
